A love note to you
by Blackfang64
Summary: Aoi recieve's a Valentines day note from someone, but who is it from? Oneshot AoiNao


**A Love note to you **

The halls were filled with the sound of chattering and foot steps as the two girls walked down the hallway. Students were chatting happily to each other, talking about who knows what. The halls were decorated with the colours red and hearts hanging on the walls nearly everywhere. The reason for that? Valentines Day of course.

"Looks like everyone's happy, right Chie?" asked the brunette girl as she turned to the girl with short dark hair. "Sure thing Aoi, why Valentines Day is the perfect day for the latest gossip on love pairings" Chie replied. "Yeah we should gather as much info as we can before the day is over" Aoi said as she smiled happily.

They kept walking along listening to every conversation that could be heard and writing down what they heard. Chie was looking around when she noticed something. "Hey Aoi look" Chie pointed and Aoi looked over at her locker. Aoi walked over to her locker and found on the locker, was an envelope.

Aoi picked the letter off the locker and looked at it. "Hey it's addressed to me" Aoi said as she turned to Chie who was walking to her. "Well let's see who's it from" Chie suggested. Aoi nodded, wasting no time in opening the envelope pulling out a card in the shape of a love heart.

"Aw that's so cute, open it" Chie nagged as she hung over Aoi's shoulder. Aoi opened the card, then read the letter. "It's a poem" Aoi announced as she read it in her head.

_To Aoi _

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue _

_What I'm feeling _

_I would love to tell you _

_My heart beats _

_Every time you walk by_

_Your smile is beautiful _

_Something I won't deny _

_The night of the day halts _

_As time slows for us _

_I want to be with you _

_My love has turned to lust _

_When your heart starts to beat _

_Then you'll know what to feel _

_For I'll be waiting for you _

_My love will reveal _

_From your secret admirer_

"Aw that is so sweet" Aoi felt a blush creep onto her face. "Wow, I wonder who wrote that?" Chie asked. "Who ever it was they seemed so sweet" Aoi replied as she closed her eyes daydreaming, floating off elsewhere.

"What are you so happy about?" asked a voice. Aoi turned her head as she saw a girl with red hair and lime green eyes looking at her. "Oh hey Nao, it's just that I got a Valentines day card from a secret admirer" Aoi giggled childishly after the reply. "Meh whatever, Valentines day is for losers, love sucks" Nao said, looking as though she was angry, and walked off.

"I see Nao isn't into the love spirit, right Aoi?" Chie asked as she smiled at Aoi. "Yeah, she never really did have an interest in love" Aoi replied. "Well what are we standing here for, let's go find that secret admirer of yours" Chie cheered, raising her hand in the air marching off.

Aoi smiled cheerfully and followed after the enthusiastic Chie. 'The odds of finding the person are slim but hey this might be fun' Aoi thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later

"Uh we searched up and down the school but we found nothing" Aoi sighed as she collapsed onto the ground. "Hey don't be sad Aoi, I'm sure we'll find him soon" Chie said then patted Aoi on the back. "I think I'm going to call it a day, I want to just fall asleep" Aoi said as she slowly got onto her feet.

Chie pulled Aoi's arm over her shoulder, and considerately helped the girl back to her dorm. The girls walked back to Aoi's dorm until Chie stopped. "You sure you'll be okay Aoi?" Chie asked, face equally as worried as her voice. "Yeah I'll be fine, thanks though Chie, for trying to help me find my secret admirer" Aoi replied as she smiled sweetly.

Chie and Aoi exchanged a series of smiles. "Well good night Aoi" Chie before leaning in and kissing the girl on the cheek lightly. "Happy Valentines day" Chie said as she walked off. Aoi smiled and touched her cheek lightly. 'Happy Valentines Day to you too Chie' Aoi thought.

Aoi smiled as she turned the door knob opening the door. Aoi walked into the room but found the bedroom's light off. "Nao?" Aoi called out. There was no response. Aoi closed the door behind her and walked over to the bedroom. She looked inside to find the room was pitch black.

"Nao?" Aoi called out again. The room was quiet. Aoi walked in the darkness trying to reach over to find the light switch. She could feel the light switch but she felt something else. Before she could react, she was pulled over as she felt something wrapped around her waist.

She couldn't see but it didn't mean she couldn't feel and right now she was feeling something strange. 'I can't see a thing, why do I feel something on my lips?' Aoi thought. Whatever it was, it wanted more of the girl. Aoi felt herself pushed over onto the wall as the person began kissing more passionately. Aoi moved her free hand up as she found the light switch. She flicked the switch as her eyes went wide at the site. 'Nao?!' Aoi thought. Aoi gasped as Nao opened her eyes. Nao broke away from the kiss as she smiled at the girl.

"Your heart is beating too right?" Nao asked. Aoi was speechless as her body hadn't change from its frozen stance. Nao touched Aoi's cheek and the girl instantly turned a bright red. "Nao?" Aoi asked wondering why she herself, sounded so confused. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Nao asked.

Aoi looked at the girl confused and with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Your secret admirer was me" Nao replied as she grinned. Aoi blinked. She could feel her heart beating faster. "Why?" Aoi asked. "It's because I love you Aoi, I love you and only you" Nao replied, taking a step forward.

She reached over, placed both her palms on the flushed cheeks in front of her, and cupped the girl's cheeks bringing the Aoi's face closer to hers. Aoi watched nervously as she could feel Nao's face getting closer and closer to hers. "N-no!" Aoi screamed as she broke out of Nao's grasp. Nao stood there looking at Aoi, her face contorted into confusion, hurt and shock.

Aoi stood there clenching her hands tightly as her face began to turn into sadness. "Aoi?" Nao asked as she walked over to the girl. "I-I'm sorry but…" Aoi replied as she dashed off. Opening the door she ran out of the room crying. Nao stood there shocked and sad as fell to her knees. 'S-she didn't love me either, she hates me' Nao thought as she looked down onto the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door was heard and Chie walked over to the door. She opened to find Aoi crying. "Aoi?" Chie asked. Aoi took another step forward, she wrapped her arms around Chie. "Its okay Aoi" Chie said as she patted the girl on the back.

They both sat down and Chie looked at Aoi worriedly. "What happened?" Chie asked. Aoi sniffed as she wiped her eyes. Aoi told Chie what happened, and as expected, the girl's eyes widened. "So Nao loves you and you feel sad because this is too much for you, correct?" Chie asked, still looking at Aoi. Aoi nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I've known Nao for a long time but I never saw as the type to fall in love especially with me, I'm jus so confused about this I…" Aoi replied as she began to cry. "Aoi its okay to be scared, it's usually scary if it's your first time at love" Chie said as she wrapped an arm around the girl to comfort her.

"What should I do Chie?" Aoi's tear-stained eyes looked at the girl. "Well I'm sure Nao really cares about you, she means well, but I think you've got to ask yourself, do you love her?" Chie replied as she smiled. 'Do I love her?' Aoi asked herself. Aoi wiped away the tears and got up. "Thanks Chie" Aoi said as she ran off. Chie smiled as she got up. 'Aoi, I hope you do what's right, but I'll always be here for you' Chie thought.

Aoi stopped, she stared at the door that lied in front of her. 'Do I love her?' Aoi asked herself. Aoi took a deep breathe as she slowly turned the handle on the doorknob. She opened the door slowly and peered into the dorm. She could hear the faint sounds of sobs as she listened carefully.

She walked in quietly, going in the direction, the silent yet painful sobs were coming from. She came to a stop as she found the sobbing was coming from the bedroom. She opened the door to the bedroom as she found the lights had been turned off. She looked over at Nao's bed and noticed a lump lying there in the darkness.

Aoi walked over to Nao's bed tiptoeing so the girl wouldn't hear her. Nao let out a sniff as she pulled the covers over her. Aoi sat down on the side of the bed as she rested her hand on the cover. "Nao?" Aoi asked. There was no response. "Nao,can I talk to you?" Aoi asked softly.

There was a moment silence before Aoi saw the bed covers going down as she could see a faint sight of Nao with the light. "Nao how much do you love me?" Aoi asked, looking at the girl right in the eyes. Nao wiped away a tear as she looked up at Aoi. "I love you with all my heart" Nao replied. Aoi smiled as she leaned in close.

She so quickly took the girl's lips with her own, that Nao was shocked at the sudden burst of emotion. Aoi broke away from the kiss as she left Nao wide eyed in shock. "I love you too Nao" Aoi said and smiled. Nao sat up as she embraced the girl in a hug. Aoi simply smiled in content, before proceeding to hug the girl back.

'I guess this is the best Valentines day ever for me and Nao'

**End **

**Author: Well what do you think? Aoi and Nao fic, The ChieAoi fans must be angry at me. Well I rather liked this pairing but then again that's my though. I hope authors have a Valentines day fic installed for this Valentines day. Well read and review to let me know what you thought about**

**One last thing, if readers think i was a little rushed in this fic, I apologise for the rush. Once again I hope you enjoy it and Have a great Valentines day tomorrow :)**


End file.
